What if You Leave Again?
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: *WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON* After all the hardships they went through, things were finally at peace again. However, there is something greatly troubling a young hero's heart. Will his beloved partner be able to help him?


**DarkFoxKit: *Pokes her head up* Hi- *is bombarded with angry fans demanding Child of Mew to be updated* Guys! Come on, even I need a break from writing the same story after a while! X.X Anyways! May I introduce Fyre, for those of you who are unfamiliar with him, he's a good friend of mine who's a very hard worker. Kinda like that Chimchar Ash gets from Paul in Diamond and Pearl.**

 **Donfyre: *pokes his head up beside Fox* Comparing a Wooper to a Chimchar, Fox? … Eh, Chimchar's a fire-type, so I don't mind. ^^; Anyways, hiya everyone! I was introduced in SoK (Shadows of Kanto) like, once, if you remember me from there. Me and Fox decided to do a one-shot from Super Mystery Dungeon, since they're pretty easy to write. It's kinda short, especially for a story on Fox's account, but it's sweet. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: The hero and the partner are based off of the team we chose in our game. Ironically we both chose the same hero and partner. ^^' Anyways, it's just a little something we think would happen after *spoiler alert* the hero brings the partner back. So enjoy!**

 **What if You Leave Again?**

Nobody could forget what had happened during the battle against Dark Matter. It was a traumatizing memory that Pokemon didn't want to think about, but at the same time it was a good reminder about what would happen if they let conflict and discord run among them. So from then on, everyone was content. All Pokemon had learned to be nice to each other, and everyone celebrated the victory of the team who had defeated Dark Matter itself.

Although… one of the members of that same team had a hard time staying happy, even if everyone else celebrated the new peace. He was the human-turned-Pokemon, a Charmander. He and his partner decided to visit Serene Village a few weeks after everything that had happened. Right now, the Charmander was just sitting alone on the hill by the tree, with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"Fyre?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the Charmander.

The Charmander didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. His partner and valuable friend was a Chikorita, and she walked up beside him before sitting down.

"I had a feeling you'd be here… is something wrong, Fyre? You've been kinda depressing these past few days," The Chikorita said in concern.

The Charmander, Fyre, looked over at his partner and cracked a small half-smile. "I… guess it's kind of hard not to notice, huh Rita?" His smile went back down however, replaced with a small frown. "We're back here. On this hill. A lot of things usually seem to happen here."

"Yeah, it's always been my favorite spot, even now after all we've been through," Rita said with a smile. "I wouldn't trade it for the whole world. … Um… so Fyre… would you mind telling me what's been on your mind? I've been worried about you, and so have everyone else. Ampharos asked me the other day if you wanted to take a vacation or something, because you just… well… you don't really seem to be doing your best out there lately, you know?"

"I… haven't?" Fyre replied, a little dismayed. He had hoped that he was able to cover up his feelings for the past few days about what he felt. "Well, don't you…?" He looked away from Rita. This wasn't a memory he really liked remembering. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we were on this hill?"

"..." Rita frowned as she looked at him. "Is… is that what this is about? I mean you did bring me back, so what's the problem?"

"... What if it happens again?" Fyre finally said, looking back at Rita. "I… Back when we came here for the first time after defeating Dark Matter, after we had that big party at your house, I thought that _I_ was going to be the one who had to go. I was all ready to tell you the next day that I didn't want to go, that I wanted to stay here with everybody, and… stay here with you. But instead, it was you who…" Fyre choked a little here, trying to hold back tears. "My point is… We never know what's going to happen. Anything can happen. So what if something happens to you again? What if you leave again? I don't know if I could…"

The little Charmander looked all choked up and struggling not to cry. Rita walked over to him as his head tucked on her chest.

"Fyre… I never knew that my leaving would've affected you so badly. Please don't be sad, I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving you again," Rita said quietly.

Fyre stayed silent as he buried his head to the Chikorita's chest. If Rita had arms, she would be giving him a comforting hug right now.

"... Hey Fyre, do you remember when we first came here? It was after our first adventure together in Drilbur's Mine, when we took on Gabite and saw his treasure horde. You were asleep at the time, but with your support I felt like I could do anything. I just… had a strong connection with you, something about you had clicked with me. This is also where we went after promising to become friends and wearing our harmony scarves. It's where we became official Jr. Members of the Expedition Society by Ampharos. We have so many good memories here that it should outweigh that one sad one. Come on Fyre, give me that smile!" Rita poked Fyre's head. He sniffled a bit and couldn't help but put on a very small smile.

"Heh… y-yeah, we did have a lot of good times here. I still remember how you ordered me to be your friend." he said, looking at Rita with what seemed like a tiny smirk, even through the sadness he had on earlier.

"Well how else was I going to get you to be my friend? Last time we talked that time, you called me annoying!" Rita said with a big smile on her face. "It's hard to believe how far we've come since then, huh? I don't even know if you could call us kids anymore even if we're still pretty young."

"Yeah…" Fyre looked away, feeling a little better. They did have a lot of good times on this hill. First becoming friends, becoming Jr. Expedition Society Members, even when Pancham declared that everyone should go to the school at night and Fyre had to help Rita stay strong from then on. But… "Still, I can't help but keep thinking about what happened last time. There was nothing either of us could do about it, even after all the happy times we had together. I thought I would never be able to see you again… I'm scared that I won't be able to bring you back a second time, no matter how hard I try."

"Do you really think I would leave again after you managed to bring me back?" Rita said with a frown.

"I… I really _hope_ not, but anything might happen…" Fyre replied. He didn't really know what else to say about it.

"Hmm…" Rita tilted her head a bit. "Well, neither of us expected me to leave all of a sudden like that, but then neither of us expected me to return either. Strange and unexpected things happen all the time, if they didn't then life wouldn't be any fun. For all I know, you could be next, Fyre. You could still disappear and leave _me_ behind too. But I know that even if you did, there's always a way to bring you back. After all, we both disappeared at some point in our own world and time, and yet here we are, still together."

Fyre looked at Rita, surprised at what she just said. She had some really good points. _And she's still just as optimistic as ever… I should really learn a thing or two from her._ "W-wow… You really believe that? That we'll both be okay, no matter what happens?"

"We'll both be okay? No, not at all!" Rita said while smiling.

Fyre sweatdropped at that.

Rita giggled at the Charmander's bewildered expression. "What I mean is there's no guarantee we'll both always be okay or unharmed, life is full of hardships. But I like to believe that through it all, we can get by together. You never gave up on me, Fyre, so I won't give up on you."

Fyre thought about that for a second before looking back at Rita with a big, genuine smile. "You have a weird way of getting your point across. But… thanks Rita, really."

"Weird? Come on, I like the term _unique_ better. But you're welcome, what are friends for? So do you feel any better?" Rita asked.

He nodded his head, the pit in his stomach that he had earlier now completely gone. "Yeah. I feel a lot better. I don't think I'll be thinking about that for a long time. At least as long as I have your 'uniqueness' with me to help me back up again." Fyre said, smirking a little again at Rita. He had to admit, that smug smile she would always have was starting to rub off on him a little. "So… what do you want to do now?"

"Actually… could you still act all depressing when we get back? I wouldn't mind a vacation myself," Rita said, smiling more. "Maybe a nice stroll through the Plains will be nice. I can sunbathe there and you can run around in the sunlight like the cute little Fire type that you are."

"H-hey!" Fyre exclaimed, a little taken aback. Particularly from that last statement. "Don't call me that! Besides, what happened to the whole 'let's give it our all!' persona you have every morning?"

Rita was laughing at this point, "Of course we should always give it our all, but you haven't these last few days anyways, so why not take a break from it? Come on, a little vacation won't hurt, right? We've made a lot of Poke too, so maybe we could afford to go somewhere nice."

Fyre rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine. You're better with the acting though, so you tell Ampharos and the others that I'm still sad while I… I don't know, curl up on my bed or something. Deal?"

" _Or you could just ask for a vacation."_

Both Fyre and Rita jumped as they heard a little voice in their head.

"O-oh, did you hear that, Dedenne?" Rita said with a sweatdrop.

" _And here I thought you were done with your mischievous ways."_

"I was kidding! I wouldn't let Fyre deceive Ampharos like that! Honest!" Rita said quickly. Fyre raised an eye Rita as she said that.

"Wait, Dedenne, you didn't hear our _entire_ conversation… did you?" Fyre asked, hoping he was spared the embarrassment.

" _Oh relax, Fyre. I wouldn't eavesdrop on you like that. But Ampharos told me to contact you to make sure you were okay. Sounds like you're feeling a lot better, especially if Rita's telling you to fake being sad to get a vacation,"_ Dedenne replied, making Rita sweat and laugh nervously.

"Um… Ampharos wouldn't mind if we had a little vacation, would he?" Fyre said, deciding to ask himself.

" _I'm sure he won't mind. You two have been working hard since you became members anyway."_

"Hey, awesome! We promise to work twice as hard tomorrow!" Rita said excitedly. "Okay Fyre, let's go!" She got behind the Charmander and pushed him with her head, much like how when they had first met.

"W-whoa whoa, relax!" Fyre shouted, trying to get Rita to slow down a little. She was still as headstrong as ever though, and couldn't wait to have a little break with her partner.


End file.
